Death the Kid x Reader Chapter 1
by Akari Shidoku
Summary: You are a New student at DWMA and you meet all Maka's friends and fall in love with Death the Kid


**Death the Kid x Reader**

You got accepted into Death Weapon Meister Academy; DWMA is a school ran by Death himself. You are a Weapon, meaning you can change into any weapon form; you on the other hand can change into a scythe. You arrive at DWMA, for your first day. You run into this young girl, she says "Hey, what's your name?" you reply "Y/N….What's yours?" "Oh…my name is Maka Albarn and this is my weapon, Soul Eater Evans, he can change into a scythe. You should meet our friends, you would love them." She replied. Soul replies "Oh…Y/N…..you sound pretty cool like me." Maka showed you around DWMA, you loved it there…..then you met…someone. "Hey, it's me, Black Star! You should know me because I'm that FAMOUS, right?" said this weird kid that came out of nowhere. "Umm…Black Star was it?" You say puzzled. "YES….It is I the famous assassin Black Star" said Black Star, really loudly. "Well Black Star…I have no clue, who you are…I just met you." You say feeling more confident than before. You ask Black Star "Who is that young girl next to you," "Oh…that's my weapon, Tsubaki, she changes into Ninja Weapons." Said Black Star. "Hey, Y/N what are you a Weapon or a Meister?" said Tsubaki. "I'm a Weapon; I can change into a scythe just like Soul.

Maka asks you "Should we move on...?" You answer "oh….yes we should." "Hey, Kid, How are you?" Maka says to this strange boy with two girls. "Hey, Maka, Yeah I'm fine what about you?" said this Kid whose name is Kid. "Yeah...I'm alright…Oh Kid this is Y/N" Maka said sweetly to Kid. Kid stood there speechless…kid didn't say a word, neither did you…you both just stood there staring into each other's eyes... not moving an inch, until Maka stepped in and said "we have to get going Kid…Sorry see you around." "Umm…Oh okay see you around Maka and Y/N" said Kid stuttering. "Hey Maka, Who was that cute boy?" you say to Maka. "Oh… that was Death the Kid…Death's son…he is a Meister and the two girls he was with are Liz and Patty his twin guns, Weapons." Maka Explained. "Umm…Maka why does he have two weapons when your only aloud one?" You say really puzzled this time. "Oh… that question is easy…he is obsessed with symmetry….everything has to be symmetrical that's why he has two guns and they are twins." Maka explained again. "Oh okay… that is so cool." You said really excited. "OMG you like Kid!" Maka said in a teasing voice. "I-I do not" You say trying not to give it away.

-Kid's POV-  
Meanwhile, with Kid. "She was perfectly symmetrical…I have to see her again." I said to myself out loud. "Ooooohh Kid has a crush…" Patty said teasing him, while laughing. "Well if you want to see her again why not run after her kid." Said Liz, like she knew everything. "I wouldn't know what to say though." I said trying to figure out words to tell her how I feel. "Just tell her how you really feel about her, it's that simple." Said Liz again and again. "It's not that simple as you think, I'm speechless when I'm around her." I said afraid. "Will she feel the same way? Or will she turn me down? , I'm too afraid to find out, Liz, Patty can you do it for me? " I said really afraid this time. "Okayyyyyyyy." Said Patty. Patty ran off to find Y/N.

-Reader's POV-

"Hey, Y/N, Y/N Wait up." Said Patty, running up to you, yelling. "Oh…Patty…is that you?" You say unsure. "Yes Y/N, It's me Patty." Patty said really happy. "What's up?" You say happy as well. "Umm…..Kid wants to know….how you feel about him?" Said Patty trying to get the words out. "Umm…..i think he is alright…kind of cute and has a nice smile….but I just met him…I want to get to know him better….then I will decide." You say trying not to look suspicious. "Okayyyyyyyy…..do you want to go out for dinner with him?" said Patty really happy. "OMG really?...hmph sorry….it's just no has ever asked me out before…I would love too!" You say very happy. "Okayyyyyyyy….i will go tell him now." Said Patty. "Okay…just say I said yes…I didn't overreact or anything…." You say. "Okayyyyyyyy" Patty ran off to find Kid.

-Kid's POV-

"Kid, Kid where are you?" Patty said running around DWMA. "Yes….Patty…What is it?" I said, appearing out of nowhere. "She said yes! She will go out for dinner with you!" Said patty to me, I just stared at her with a smile on my face, not knowing how to react. "Wait, what? Am I hearing this right?" I said surprised. "Yes Kid, you are what are you going to wear? What are you going to say? What are you going to eat? What are you going to do after the dinner is finished?" Liz asking me all these questions. "Well arhhh I don't know can you girls help me." I said stuttering again. "Sure Kid." Said Liz and Patty together.

-Readers POV-

"OMG what am I going to wear?" You say to Maka. Maka replies "Wait am I hearing this right, you got asked out by Kid…But…What? And I will help you decide what to wear! So I have this short black and red dress, a long purple and black dress and this long black dress! Which one do you like?" "OMG, I like the long purple and black dress because it looks symmetrical, he would love me even more. " You say so happy. "Oh…so you do love Kid…wow it's been 3 hours since you met him….that was fast." Maka said. "Yes, I think I do love him!" you say trying to find yourself. "We should get you ready for the dinner." Maka said dragging you to her house.

-Kid's POV-

"Hey, Kid what about this a black suit with a purple tie" Said Liz. "Umm….why purple and black?" I asked Liz. "Because Y/N is wearing a black and purple dress, Maka told me." Said Liz to me. "Yes that would look great! Thank you so much for helping me figure out what to wear." I said to Liz and Patty. "No problem Kid, Now let's get going before you're late." Said Liz and Patty together. "Okay." I said.


End file.
